


Love makes the galaxy go round

by Karla_shadow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And I am, Arranged Relationship, Crack, Dream Sex, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Luke meditates too much, Rape fantasy in a dream, Virgin Kylo Ren, Wet Dream, how to destroy Luke's reputation in less than 4000 words, i should be ashamed, loss of virginity in a dream, madcap, relic hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_shadow/pseuds/Karla_shadow
Summary: Their masters make a secret arrangement behind their backs.***---Then a sudden memory flashed in her mind: her traitorous ex-Master, showing her how to properly levitate one of his beloved oblong-shaped stones - Luke found that shape particularly fit for purpose, it appeared. She remembered all of those boring, endless lessons...---





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



> Well, I've tried.  
> A special thank you to my beta Dungeoncrawler, I would never be able to do this without her help.  
> All the mistakes are mine.

1 - BONDED

In the beginning, it was something vague - little changes in their behavior which they were hardly aware of, but that strangely left them in a slight state of confusion, as if their actions and thoughts were not properly theirs.

On D'Qar, a few minutes before boarding the Falcon on her way to Ahch-To, Rey felt compelled to run to the nearest commissary and buy an expensive set of beauty products. Hair lotions, conditioners, shampoos - and then a pair of scissors, a comb, and two different kinds of brushes. She also gave another customer unsolicited advice about a particular brand of conditioner - one she herself had never even heard of before. Exiting the shop afterwards she had been sorely tempted to throw the whole thing in the trash, but a part of her simply couldn't.

Kylo Ren was still recovering on a med-bay bench when he noticed that the medical assistant droid had a malfunction. It was obviously due to the secondary electronic circuit, mostly likely the T-junction of the third section in the motherboard, something he was able to fix - something he had always been able to fix...but since when? He found himself asking a stormtrooper for a thermoscrewdriver and a microlaser before processing his own thoughts. Then he took a mental note of the trooper's name - the trooper was looking at his colleague, pointing two fingers near his own temple, and nodding towards him, Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren - an unacceptable lack of respect.

As time went by, things worsened. Rey loved her training, and Master Luke was wonderful, but little accidents occurred. A pot of boiling water poured on Luke's lap while she was serving their dinner. His beloved cloak, ripped in pieces and used for cleaning the floor. The lamp in his bedroom just a little bit lowered (she had needed more light to retrieve the crystal of his lightsaber that rolled in a corner while she was tidying up) so that Luke banged his head against it every night before sleeping.

In the other corner of the galaxy, the Knight of Ren was becoming more and more fond of every kind of wreckage. He passed his spare time in his room, once bare and neat, but now full of junk. It was piled up here and there, even on his large bed, so that it had become his habit to sleep on the floor. Thank the Force that his uniform was black, because otherwise the filthy spots of grease on it would have been evident to all the troopers. For the first time in his life, he was happy to give Hux handshakes and pats on the back, leaving the General furiously cursing and yelling at him.

2 - SURPISES

Rey couldn't believe it. Master Luke was sending her to a little planet on the Outer Rim – Tseneht, he’d called it - but it was not exactly a mission. Well yes, she was also supposed to retrieve an ancient Force relic, but basically her instructions were to ...simply stay there and relax.

A holiday, Master Luke had said, in a nice place with plenty of food, good weather, natural wonders and peaceful, friendly people. “It’ll be just what you need,” he’d insisted. In fact, he had already prepared her luggage, cleaned up her hut, summoned Chewie, set the course for Tseneht into the Falcon's on-board computer, and was now accompanying her to the ship, walking fast - he really seemed in a hurry.

"Goodbye, Rey! Have a nice time, dear," Luke called cheerfully, waving from the bottom of the ramp.

"But my training --"

"Oh, it can wait, Rey,” he said. “Don't worry about it. You need to relax. Too many things have changed in your life in a very short time."

She frowned, crossing her arms. "But the Resistance! Master Luke, we are at war!"

"Forget about it for now and try to live happily,” he insisted, stepping up the ramp as if to shove her inside the Falcon. “You need it, you deserve it! Go, now, my dear."

Rey reluctantly boarded the ship . A strange desire to destroy something - anything – washed over her at the sight of Luke taking a huge sigh of relief as the airlock closed.

***

Chewie left her near a luxurious beach -- white sand, palms and crystal water.

Rey was greeted by the natives, beautiful, small humanoids who seemed very happy to accommodate her in a lovely bungalow. It was cozy , with only a kitchen, a closet and a bedroom, mainly occupied by the largest bed she had ever seen.

They offered her exquisite food, fruits, fresh fish and some kind of shellfish. They also gifted her with some of their traditional clothing - a colored grass skirt and a feathered necklace - the tiny natives wore very little, indeed. But the weather was pleasantly warm, so why not? No one who could recognize her was there, and there was no harm in trying on the local dress, even if it basically meant walking around bare-breasted. 

After some hesitation, she took off her Jedi clothes and put the skimpy things on. A red flower on her soft, glossy hair -- she had stopped wearing the three buns her first day on Ahch-To -- was the finishing touch to her outfit.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had never worn such a sexy outfit to go relic hunting.

The Temple was near the village. According to Master Luke, it was where she was supposed to find the precious relic, a powerful object that he himself had once the privilege to handle, he had remembered in a sort of reverie.

The Temple itself was a small octagonal construction, and she entered the door feeling a vague nervousness. With a sudden shock, she saw -- it was impossible. How could it be? She blinked. Was it the dim light? Her perverted imagination?The relic on the altar in the center of the room, it was…a sort of sculpture made of stone. She got closer, trying to get a better look at it.

The thing was, well it was... it seemed, a... _phallus._

A big, erect phallus.

Oh Force, she thought, this was weird. Weird and obscene.

Her hands wrapped around the relic cautiously and she begun to examine it meticulously. A penis, undoubtedly, complete with scrotal sac and veins carved on its surface. It could be, she reasoned, an artifact meant to symbolize fertility, or maybe prosperity . But why had Master Luke sent her to this strange place? What was she supposed to do with this ridiculous thing?

"Found something you like, girl? " came a sarcastic voice from the back of the temple.

Oh no. That voice. She slowly turned toward the exit. It had to be a hallucination; Kylo Ren was not really there.

But he was, unless...unless it was a Force vision caused by the relic in her hands. Well, something similar had occurred to her in the past, she remembered. But he seemed real, in all his black attire, all but the mask -- the only differences from what she remembered were the scar on his face and the fact he was wearing his hair _tied in three buns._

No, it was no hallucination.

Kylo Ren - Kylo Ren in the flesh - had her cornered there, in that damn ancient temple. The hopelessness - and the shame - of her situation was ringing loudly in her ears.

She was alone.

Unarmed.

_Half naked._

_Holding a massive stone cock in her hand._

All of a sudden, she felt something strange happening in her groin. She felt something stirring, extending, dilating... growing. 

And in the worst moment of her whole life, of all the words that could ever leave her mouth, the most unexpected and inappropriate phrase spilled out before she could stop herself.

"Oh Force! I’m... I'm having an erection!"

He seemed perplexed. "Wait...You mean _I'm_ having an erection, scavenger."

She wanted to cry. "It's...it's this damn thing" she said, nodding ashamed and horrified to the relic, which, as all of that wasn't enough, was warming up in her hands.

"Oh I don't think it is the cock, scavenger,” he grinned, looking up and down her exposed body. “I rather think it's your tits, if you want to know.”

Her shame became pure rage.

"You!” she sputtered. “You’re a -- a monster! And a _pig!_ Stop ogling my breasts and fight!" she shouted, brandishing the cock as if it was her lightsaber.

He put his hands up as if to calm her down. "Look, it's not they're your tits, scavenger. It's just that... they’re tits.” He shrugged. “I didn't even recognize you at first , believe me or not. Not before you started squealing like that.”

He turned to leave the Temple, then paused and looked back over his shoulder at her.

“And if you don't want me to look at your breasts, then cover them."

With that, he turned his back on her and walked away, leaving her much too stunned to react.

***

On her way back to her hut, while nonchalantly trying to cover her breasts with the phallic artifact, she wondered why Kylo Ren was on Tseneht. Was he on a mission? Had the First Order located her and sent him in pursuit ? But then why hadn't he killed or captured her in the Temple, when she hadn't had any weapon but the obscene relic?

When she arrived at the bungalow, she noticed a pile of suitcases in front of the bedroom door. She didn't recognize them, but then it had been Master Luke who had packed her things on Ahch-To. Maybe she hadn't been paying attention.

She set the relic upright on one of them and went to the fresher, where she took a shower to recover and calm down. Then, all fresh and scented from the tropical soap, she entered the bedroom.

To find Kylo Ren, sound asleep in her bed.

Oh Force, this _was_ a nightmare.

3 - NIGHTMARES&DREAMS

"No, Madam, no mistakes. Here's the reservation; honeymoon suite, for Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker Organa Solo. It was made about four standard days ago by Luke Skywalker, one of our oldest clients. Is your accommodation comfortable, may I ask? I mean, for both you and your husband? I know that calling "honeymoon suite" a...hut could be confusing, but Tseneht's people have a very simple way of life and our aim is letting the guest savor the beauty of it."

The receptionist seemed concerned: Rey was not in a good state.

"Mrs. Skywalker? Are you well?"

_Don't call me that._

"Yes, of course. Very comfortable, thanks."

If only the Moon and the stars hadn't just fallen down on top of her head.

"May I ask...did you say Luke Skywalker was here?" she asked, following a different line of thoughts.

"Yes, Madam. The first time was about seventeen years ago. He came with his friend to oversee the construction of the Temple. Since ten he has been coming back, at lest once a year."

"Wait. You said he was not alone?" Rey was shocked, imagining Master Luke in that tropical paradise, in someone's company.

"Oh yes, Madam. A nasty man, in my opinion -- kind of 'dark side', if you know what I mean. Old and ugly, too. They seemed happy, though, at least for the first month. Then they split up, and from then on I haven't seen that man around here. But Mr. Skywalker comes in every now and then. He doesn't seem to be happy as he was then, but at least he is serene. He meditates so much."

Well that was incredible. Master Luke building a Temple, to house the devious relic, together with...a mysterious friend. And who the man could have been?

But soon her mind came back to her present situation.

Master Luke had betrayed her.

That was evident. But to what end? And Kylo Ren, what was his role in all this? She had to come back to the bungalow and face him, once and for all.

Another treason, another disillusionment. Never enough in her life, that was the only truth.

 _Honeymoon suite_ , she thought, that was ridiculous. Love and marriage have nothing to do with lies and betrayal; maybe there was no place for happiness in her life, in the end. Maybe she was wicked, or evil to the point she didn't deserve to live happily, to have a family.

"Honeymoon suite", she bitterly muttered to herself once again, and a hot tear fell down on her cheek.

She hardly even knew how sex worked. She had done it just one time, with a boy on Jakku. Who knows what she'd expected, but the only things she got from that experience had been a burning sensation that fortunately lasted only few minutes. Unfortunately the itching had lasted three months -- damn space-yeast infection, and damn that boy, too. From then on, she led an even more lonely life.

Brooding on such thoughts, she arrived to the hut. Entering the door, she was startled by a rattling sound, and as she looked at the bedroom door her mouth fell open by the shock. The relic was shaking, floating up and down in the air, slamming lightly against the walls and the door while moving. Then a sudden memory flashed in her mind: her traitorous ex-Master, showing her how to properly levitate one of his beloved oblong-shaped stones - Luke found that shape particularly fit for purpose, it appeared. She remembered all of those boring, endless lessons:

"You see," said Master Luke, " let's get it going back and forth, back and forth, and again, yes, yes this way, oh, but gently; let's straighten it all the way, now, aaand up and down, up and down, up and down; a little bit faster, now, look how it comes and go, and now, it comes...oh good. That's enough for today, girl. You can go, hurry up, I need to meditate, now...".

So this was what the Living Galaxy's Legend had been doing all that time.

Meditating about cocks.

Sculpting cocks and imbuing them with the Force.

Creating that squalid artifact. Together with another equally squalid fellow.

A Vibrator-in-the-Force, that's what he'd been making!

And she was supposed to be his apprentice.

She seized the flying object, closed it in one of Kylo's suitcases and entered the bedroom.

It was about time she dealt with the black sheep of the family.

Kylo Ren was still fast asleep on her bed.

She didn't know exactly what to do. She had to take her lightsaber, undoubtedly, the fact he hadn't attacked her before didn't mean the man wasn't dangerous. But as she moved in search of her weapon he shifted on the bed. She stilled; his breath was hard, he was definetly sleeping; but then he murmured something and shifted again.

He was dreaming.

She wondered what kind of dreams that murder could have; the last words of his father, or his evil mentor's last orders. Or maybe his traitorous deal with Master Luke. She was curious. So she gently, trying to not awake him, entered his mind. She didn't feel guilty - at all - for the intrusion, he had done this to her on Starkiller, then at least they would have been even, now.

The dream was a personal version of what he must have been seeing in the Temple, a few hours before, deformed - obviously - by his deranged mind.

_Candle lights illuminated the shrine in a warm glow._

_Kylo was naked, strapped on the altar, his arms tied at the height of his elbows. And then she saw herself coming slowly towards him, a figure full of light, a goddess, or a sort of priestess, dressed only of a golden stole on her hips and white little flowers in her hair; she also had a big prick-shaped candle in her left hand; the real Rey noticed that a great amount of liquid wax was flowing down from the tip of the candle to her arm and forearm. He was looking to her oneric simulacrum in complete awe._

_"P-please, let me go," Kylo pleaded, lifting his head and shoulder as much as his restraints permitted. "Stop haunting me."_

_The priestess - this was definitely how his imagination depicted her in his dream - reached the altar._

_"Oh do I haunt you?" She gave a light, caressing thouch to his member, which instantly stand to attention, giving the real Rey the now familiar sensation of tension and growth._

His real self was shivering and panting on the bed now and oh, Force, the real Rey couldn't avoid staring at his parted lips.

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"I want to make you my sex slave, Knight of Ren"_

_"Oh no, no, no please. Oh, no", he took a worried look to his erection, "oh please, your... ehm, priestessness...let me go - but, weren't you studying to became a Jedi?"_

_"I changed my mind," she declared, candidly._

_He relaxed a little bit._

_"Ohh, please...what are my knights going to do without me, please..." he said languidly._

_She arched a brow._

_"I don't give a damn about them, Ren. Now shut up, you need to be initiated."_

_"Wh-what are you going to do?"_

_"I'm taking your virginity, Kylo Ren," she said, as she calmly placed the candle on a corner of the altar and elegantly climbed it. Then she placed her feet one on each side of his hips. Slowly she leaned in, bending her knees, until she was hovering right above him, over his erected penis._

_"Oh, but I'm not a virgin!" He denied, shaking his head. She put her right hand on his chest, caressing his velvety pectorals._

_"Liar," she said, and touched the tip of his nose and his lips with her index, startling him and leaving some wax on his face. He sighed as she arched her upper body and lowered her hips._

_"Oh, Force, no," he moaned, his hands reaching for her thigs in a manner that was all but rejecting._

_"If you don't want it, then I'll let you go, and you will stay in your miserable and lonely life, messed with that whack pack of social maladjusted Knights. You will continue playing your stupid games with them, staying a virgin for your whole life." Her hazel eyes glowed teasingly as she lowered herself on him another bit, adjusting her flanks. "Is this what you really want? Make a decision, Kylo Ren"_

The real Rey could see, in his dream, the way his large hands were now caressing her ankles, slipping under the golden stole.

The real Rey gulped.

_"I...I want...to be initiated", he said, panting._

_"Are you sure? Say it again, say you're mine" she really was about to ground on him, now._

_"You're mine" his hands were gripping her waist._

_She stopped, abruptly. "Kylo Ren, don't play smartass with me, or..."._

_He shook his head again, begging: "Oh no no no, sorry, sorry, please. Please, please, I'm yours, I'm your love slave, and you're my only priestess. Please take me now..."_

_At these words she wantonly parted her lips, closed her eyes, and with a low moan sank completely on him._

_His head arched back then. "Oh yes, yes, yes!", he murmured, his eyes closed, "Fuck me, my sweet scavenger, priestess of cocks, queen of my wet dreams. I'm yours, I'm giving you all my virginity, take it, take every inch of it..."_

_And then he was free from his restraints, embracing her, hands on her hair - kissing the life out of her; while she was quietly -but not too quietly- slipping up and down on him, arms closed around his broad shoulders and neck, freeing his hair from the three knots - stupid knots - until her pace increased till she was slamming herself on him in a way the real Rey could never have believed she was capable of._

The real Rey felt her, or his - well, whatever - cock throbbing with want, more and more, and then another sensation of hardening, lower this time, followed by a final, incredible sensation of relief.

It was the first orgasm of her life.

It was just her luck that it had to be a male orgasm in the wet dream - about her - of her worst enemy.

4 - EPILOGUE

She was on the solitary beach, lying to the warm, caressing sun of Tseneht. She was relaxed and...happy, maybe? Her feeling was...She didn't know the name, but she did know it felt good. So good.

Words were words, but the reality was so much more. Words like comfort, completeness. Phrases as having someone to lean out or to worry about, someone that at the end of the day, maybe, she could call... family. 

Home.

Maybe it was the umpteenth deception of her life.

But she didn't think so, and anyway, it was worth the try.

Kylo emerged from the water, extraordinarily handsome, with the body of a god. A warm shiver passed through her chest as she glared at his silhouette standing out before the golden sea, dark against the glowing light of the afternoon sun.

He let himself fall down on the sand, close to her, and capturing her into his arms as he lied down, he kissed her.

 _Kisses_.

Sweet little things she'd discovered with him.

And they had the right to all of it. Anyone in the universe had the right.

He rubbed his thighs together.

"Oh, Rey. I'm so wet for you"

"You mean _I'm_ so wet for you. You - ooh, I, - ok, _we_ are definitely having an erection" she said, her hand reaching the bulge on his bathing suit.

"Oh please. Don't be picky and let me swallow your cock, my beautiful priestess...", he said, bending his head towards her groin and grinning.

"Oh fuck you Kylo, there is people around; and please, don't be so vulgar."

"Said the woman with a cock in her hand", he said, lying on his side and turning her so that her back was splayed on his chest.

"Oh Kylo, please..." she felt her - _his_ \- cock twitching.

"My priestess, please..." he murmured in her ear, "I fear it's too much time that we don't fuck and I feel like I'm turning back into a virgin again. I need to be re-initiated" he said; both of his hands were cupping her breasts, while she was writhing indecently against his groin.

He needed to stop, otherwise they would cum there, in front of everyone.

"Oh Kylo, please...don't stop!"

***

Maybe Kylo was a murderer and a monster.

Maybe her ex Master shouldn't have given up on a certain darksider's love in the name of the Jedi’s rules.

Maybe Kylo’s ex mentor shouldn’t have taken it so badly; using the nephew against the uncle, causing the death of so many innocent people and triggering a galactic war.

So what was the right thing for her? Risking another conflict now that both of their ex-masters had come to a truce?

No, she couldn't risk. And their mentors agreed about a thing: Kylo and Rey were luckier than themselves, because of the bond; none of them would ever do anything against the other, because it would mean hurting oneselves. This was a sort of warranty for their union, and it seemed it worked even for their sex, which was awesome, indeed.

And anyway, if one day their sex should start to lose its spark...

Well, then there was still... the relic.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> A special thought and a great hug to our beloved Carrie Fisher and her mother Debbie Reynolds. Forever in my heart.


End file.
